Rainy Cheese Cake
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Sequal of Cheesie Chocolaties of Kibum's Side/ Tentang cinta Kibum terhadap Kyuhyun yang terpendam, dan pengkhianatan yang Kibum saksikan!/ "Cheese cake ini aku sebut rainy cheese cake. Hujan dan Cheese cake, itulah Kyuhyun."/ Shonen -ai of Kibum x Kyuhyun, KYUMIN Slight Yewook, Sibum, Simin,, RnR Please - ONE SHOOT!


**Rainy Cheese Cake**

**A Fanfic of Sasha Cloudie**

**Sequal of Cheesie Chocolaties - Kibum's Side**

**Cast:**

**Kibum Super Junior**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**Sungmin Super Junior**

**Siwon Super Junior**

**Ryeowook Super Junior**

**Yesung Super Junior**

**Warning:**

**It's Shonen-ai story, don't like don't read!**

**Desclaimer:**

**All cast belong to themselves****, except KIM YESUNG. He's MINE.**

.

.

"Minnie Hyuuuung."

"Aish Kyu! Berhentilah berteriak - teriak seperti itu! Kenapa kamu jadi manja seperti ini sih?"

Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bergelayut manja di lengan namja manis bernama Kim Sungmin.

"Aku kan hanya manja ke Minnie Hyung seorang."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar suara manja Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil lalu mengacak - acak rambut namjachingu evilnya pelan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Cheesie Chocolaties. Sudah sebulan sejak perubahan nama dan konsep Cheesie Cake menjadi Cheesie Chocolaties. Kyuhyun kini sudah menjadi pegawai part time disana, alasannya tentu saja untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin walau mereka tidak selalu bertemu karena kadang jadwal kerja Kyuhyun bentrok dengan jadwal Kuliah Sungmin.

Sebenarnya bukan cuman Kyuhyun yang sekarang bekerja part time di Cheesie Chocolaties, ada namja lain yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Yesung untuk bekerja part time disana. Namja dengan killer smile yang kini sedang bersandar di tembok pantry. Tatapannya terlihat sedih menatap ke arah sepasang kekasih itu. Namja itu Kim Kibum.

"Bummie-ah, kenapa belum siap - siap pulang?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Kibum menoleh, ternyata Yesung.

"Sebentar lagi Hyung."

Pekerjaan Kyuhyun dan Kibum sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak karena Cheesie Chocolaties sudah memiliki pegawai full time sebanyak 4 orang.

"Bummie, aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Bertanya apa, Hyung?"

"Apa di sekolah ada seseorang yang menyukai Wookie dan mencoba mendekatinya?"

Yesung sering sekali menanyakan hal seperti ini tapi dengan cara berbeda - beda. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ditawari juga untuk bekerja part time disini, tapi kegiatan Ryeowook di sekolah sangat padat.

"Kan sudah aku bilang banyak yang menyukai Wookie."

Yesung menghela nafas berat. Kyuhyun juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ryeowook memang namja popular di Sekolahnya.

Kibum tertawa melihat reaksi Yesung. "Tapi Hyung tenang saja, Wookie hanya mencintai Hyung. Tiap ada yang mendekatinya dia selalu bilang kalau dia sudah punya namjachingu yang tampan dan baik hati."

Senyum seketika mengembang di wajah Yesung. "Aku tahu Wookie-ku memang setia."

Kibum kembali tertawa. Yesung dan Ryeowook memang pasangan unik. Kibum ingat bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu. Perlu campur tangan banyak orang hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini.

"Bummie, aku ke ruang kerja dulu, Ne. Aku harus merekap data - data hari ini."

Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum itu hilang ketika Yesung sudah masuk ke ruang kerja. Kibum kembali menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan dia merasa hatinya seolah - olah ditusuk oleh pisau. Lampu Cafe sudah dipadamkan, hanya tinggal lampu depan dan pantry, juga ruang kerja yang menyala, tapi Kibum masih dapat melihat dengan pasti. Cahaya di ruang cafe bagian depan itu remang - remang dan disana terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman.

Kibum memegang dadanya yang sakit. Terasa sesak disana. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang, tapi ternyata dia tetap disana. Berdiri menatap dua sejoli yang sedang berciuman itu.

"Kyunnie, apa kamu tidak tahu aku terluka disini?"

.

.

**KIBUM POV**

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Wookie!" Aku mencoba tetap konsen pada novel yang kubaca dan mengabaikan Ryeowook yang menatapku intens. Taman tempat kami berada cukup sepi karena hari sudah sore. Hari ini aku izin tidak bekerja karena ada kegiatan OSIS yang harus aku ikuti. Aku lalu bertemu Ryeowook saat pulang sekolah, dia baru saja selesai latihan vocal untuk perlombaan menyanyi antar sekolah bulan depan. Dan saat ini kami terdampar di taman kota dengan segelas jus jeruk.

"Kamu hanya akan terluka jika tetap berada disana, Bummie."

Aku mengerti apa maksud Ryeowook, tapi aku memilih untuk diam. Memang hanya Ryeowook yang mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Bummie? Kamu tidak menyerah tapi juga tidak berjuang. Kamu hanya membiarkan dirimu sendiri terluka."

Aku memasukan novel yang sedang aku baca ke dalam tas dan menatap Ryeowook. Aku mengerti dia mengkhawatirkanku. Bagaimanpun juga aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak awal masuk SMA.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih sering melihatnya, Wookie..."

"Walau itu menyakitimu?"

"Ya! Walau itu menyakitiku."

Ryeowook terdiam, tapi matanya tetap tidak lepas menatap mataku seolah - olah ingin melihat seberapa dalam aku terluka. Ya, aku memang terluka karena Kyuhyun bersama dengan Sungmin Hyung, tapi ini bukan salah mereka. Aku yang tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya dia jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin Hyung.

Tes!

Dapat aku rasakan air hujan mulai turun. Ryeowook menarik lenganku pelan.

"Kita harus berteduh, Bummie."

Aku menggeleng. Hujan mulai menjadi deras. "Aku ingin menikmati hujan ini, Wookie."

Ryeowook menatapku sedih tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu menikmati hujan, seperti ketika kamu menemaniku saat hujan waktu itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, Ryeowook kembali duduk disampingku. Hujan semakin deras, membawaku pada sebuah kenangan tentangnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Aku dan Kyuhyun terus berlari kecil mengindari hujan yang sudah mulai membasahi baju seragam kami. Suasana jalan mulai lenggang membuat kami leluasa untuk berlari, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Stop, Bummie! Jangan berlari lagi!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu membalikan badanku. Kyuhyun dan aku berjarak beberapa langkah.

"Kyu! Kenapa berhenti? Kita bisa basah kuyup."

Kyuhyun mengangkat pundaknya santai, lalu duduk bersila di trotoar.

"Ya Kyu! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi menepuk - nepuk trotoar disampingnya. Aku tahu itu artinya dia ingin aku duduk disampingnya. Aku membuang nafas berat, tapi aku ikuti kemauannya.

"Bummie-ah, kita sudah kelas 3 sekarang. Sebentar lagi kita masuk SMA, Ne?"

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan agak keras karena hujan deras membuat suara kami tidak terlalu terdengar. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatap sekitar. Entah apa yang akan difikirkan orang saat melihat kami berdua. Dua orang namja dengan seragam SMP duduk bersebelahan di trotoar jalan yang sepi dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Bummie, berjanjilah padaku apapun yang terjadi kita harus satu SMA!"

"Mwo?"

"Ya Bummie! Berjanjilah!"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya. Tatapannya terlihat serius. Aku menatap kelingkingnya sejenak lalu kemudian menyatukan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kita sudah cukup lama menjadi teman baik, aku sudah terbiasa ada seorang Kim Kibum di hidupku."

Suara Kyuhyun berlomba dengan suara hujan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku mulai merasa badanku kedinginan, tapi hatiku terasa sangat hangat.

"Ne Kyunnie, aku pun sudah terbiasa dengan kebersamaan ini. Akan aku pastikan kita akan terus bersama."

**FLASBACK END**

Air hujan sudah membasahi bajuku sehingga menempel dikulitku. Ku tengok Ryeowook yang duduk disampingku, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda denganku tapi dia tersenyum manis. Aku tahu apa yang dia fikirkan. Kisah cintanya dengan Yesung Hyung diiringi oleh hujan.

"Aku bertahan disana karena aku ingin bisa membuat sebuah cheese cake, Wookie."

Ryeowook menoleh padaku. Aku yakin dia mengerti walau tidak aku jelaskan. Aku dan Kyuhyun memang baru mengenal Ryeowook di SMA tapi dia sudah mengenal kami berdua dengan cukup baik. Kyuhyun adalah penyuka hujan dan cheese cake. Melalui hujan aku dan dia menjadi dekat, dan melalui cheese cake dia dan Sungmin Hyung bisa menjadi kekasih.

"Aku sudah sering memperhatikan bagaimana Minnie Hyung dan koki disana membuat cheese cake, tapi aku belum pernah mempraktekannya."

Ryeowook menggoyangkan kakinya, aku yakin dia mulai kedinginan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu belajar membuat cheese cake, Bummie."

"Kamu serius, Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne! Bukan berarti aku mendukungmu dengan Kyuhyun atau sebaliknya. Aku netral disini. Bagaimanapun Minnie Hyung itu namja yang baik, tapi kalau hanya membantumu membuat cheese cake aku rasa bukan masalah."

Ryeowook mulai menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya. "Lagipula aku juga ingin belajar membuat cheese cake yang enak untuk Yesung Hyung."

Aku melihat jari tangan Ryeowook mulai memutih, begitupun jari - jari tanganku.

"Gomawo, Wookie!" Aku berdiri. "Nah sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kalau terlalu lama seperti ini kita bisa benar - benar sakit. Yesung Hyung bisa menjadikanku adonan kue kalau tahu kamu sakit gara - gara aku."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Hujan perlahan mulai reda. Aku dan Ryeowook menikmati perjalanan pulang tanpa ada satu orangpun yang bersuara.

.

.

"Kamu izin tidak masuk kerja lagi hari ini?"

"Ne, Kyu! Kamu pasti sudah mendengar pekan seni yang akan diadakan sekolah. Semua anggota OSIS mulai sibuk mempersiapkan itu."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tanganya dengan kesal. "Ini alasannya kenapa dulu aku tidak setuju kamu masuk OSIS!"

Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyukai kegiatanku di OSIS. Menurutnya kegiatan di OSIS benar - benar menyita waktu. Setiap ada kegiatan OSIS waktuku untuk Kyuhyun otomatis tersita.

"Kyu, diantara kamu dan Minnie Hyung siapa yang jadi seme?"

"Ya tentu saja aku! Aish! Pertanyaan apa itu?"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu bersikap seperti uke?"

"Mwo?! Aish, Bummie! Minnie Hyung kan namjachinguku, dengannya aku ini seme. Tapi Bummie kan sahabatku, berbeda pastinya."

Sakit! Rasanya benar - benar sakit saat mendengar kata - kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Namjachingu dan sahabat tentu saja memiliki arti yang berbeda. Aku bahagia bisa menjadi sahabatnya, tapi apa kesempatanku menjadi namjachingunya benar - benar sudah tidak ada?

"Kyunnie, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Minnie Hyung?"

"Tentu saja karena dia imut, baik hati, dan juga pandai memasak."

Aku tertegun. Semua kriteria itu tidak ada padaku. Aku tidak imut, aku juga dikenal sebagai namja yang dingin, dan pastinya aku tidak bisa memasak.

"Apa kehadirannya membuat posisiku tergantikan?"

Kyuhyun menatapku bingung sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, Bummie! Sudah aku bilang kalian punya posisi masing - masing dalam hidupku."

Hatiku terasa semakin sakit, aku mengerti dengan pasti posisi masing - masing yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Kalau aku pergi bagaimana?"

PLAK! Sebuah buku mendarat di kepalaku. "Bummie-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa dari tadi bicara yang tidak - tidak?"

Aku tertawa pelan lalu menyenderkan badan di kursi dan menutup mataku. Moment seperti ini, saat hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun semakin jarang terjadi.

"Bummie."

"Hmm?" Aku masih menutup mataku, dapat aku rasakan hembusan nafas Kyu dipipiku. Dia pasti berada sangat dekat denganku.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mu jatuh cinta."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku buka mataku dan menoleh, dan benar saja wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Bummie, apa kamu memang belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aish! Kenapa malah bertanya balik."

Bibir Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan bibirku. Sering aku bertanya bagaimana rasanya bibir indah itu.

"Suatu saat kamu akan tahu, Kyu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Aku dapat mendengar gerutuannya. Kyunnie-ah, andai kamu tahu.

"Bummie, jangan pernah bicara yang tidak - tidak lagi. Kamu tidak boleh pergi kemana - mana."

Dapat aku dengar suara langkah Kyuhyun menjauh. Aku pegang dadaku tanpa membuka mataku, getaran itu semakin terasa hebat seiring rasa sakit yang semakin dalam.

.

.

"Bummie, telur dan gula nya harus terkocok sampai rata."

"Bummie, dimana kamu simpan cheese cakenya?"

"Cetakannya harus dialasi kertas baking dulu, Bummie."

"Kamu tidak lupa membeli lemon juice kan, Bummie? Itu bahan untuk isinya."

"Pastikan suhu ovennya 175 Derajat, jangan lebih. Seting waktunya 20 menit, jangan terlalu lama, Bummie."

Aku menyeka keringat yang mulai menetes di dahiku. Membuat cheese cake ternyata lebih sulit dari mengurus proposal pekan seni. Ryeowook menepuk pundakku pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kita tinggal tunggu kue nya matang, Bummie."

Aku mengangguk. Dapur rumahku sudah seperti kapal pecah, tapi itu bukan masalah untukku. Sengaja aku bolos kerja hari, sepulang sekolah aku dan Ryeowook langsung menuju ke rumahku untuk berlatih membuat cheese cake.

"Wookie, aku keluar sebentar ya. Ada yang mau aku beli di supermarket. Jaga kuenya baik - baik, Ne."

"Baiklah, Bummie." Ryeowook merebahkan badannya di sofa mungil dekat dapur. Dia pasti lelah sudah mengajarkanku membuat kue.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku santai menyusuri trotoar jalan. Badanku terasa agak lemas, itu sebabnya aku memutuskan membeli vitamin di supermarket yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

Aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke dalam supermarket saat aku melihatnya. Ada Sungmin Hyung yang terlihat sedang membeli beberapa makanan ringan di temani seorang namja, tapi namja itu bukan Kyuhyun. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi tinggi dan sangat atletis.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Sungmin Hyung terlihat tertawa pelan, sementara namja tinggi itu mengacak - acak rambut Sungmin Hyung pelan. Aku sempat terpaku di tempat mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengambil handphoneku lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor.

'Bummie-ah...'

"Kamu sedang dimana, Kyu?" Langsung aku potong kata - kata Kyuhyun saat dia mengangkat telephonenya.

'Aku di cake shop seperti biasa, ada apa?'

"Apa Minnie Hyung ada disana?"

'Eh?' Aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti bingung karena aku menanyakan namjachingunya.

"Ada yg mau aku tanyakan ke Minnie Hyung soal cake untuk pensi, tapi handphonenya sedang tidak aktif, Kyu."

'Oh... Dia sepertinya masih kuliah, Bummie. Nanti kalau dia sudah sampai sini aku akan memberitahunya kalau kamu mencarinya.'

Aku terdiam? Kyuhyun berfikir Sungmin masih kuliah. Aku tatap kedua namja yang masih asyik memilih - milih barang belanjaan. Tidak Kyu, dia tidak sedang kuliah. Dia sedang disini, di Supermarket bersama seorang namja tampan.

'Bummie?'

"Ne, Kyu! Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi."

Segera aku putus sambungan telephoneku. Aku batalkan niatku membeli vitamin dan segera berlari kembali ke rumahku. Bayangan Sungmin Hyung dan namja itu terus mengikutiku.

"Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa - apa, tidak ada hubungan apa - apa. Minnie Hyung tidak mungkin menjahati Kyu!"

Aku terus bergumam di sela - sela nafasku yang tersengal karena sedang berlari, berharap bayangan tentang mereka berdua menghilang, tapi bayangan itu justru semakin melekat difikiranku.

BUG!

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi hingga secara refleks memukul tembok sebuah toko yang tutup. Beberapa orang yang sedang melintas menatapku bingung dan takut, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Sialan kamu Kim Sungmin! Beraninya kamu melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun-ku!"

BUG! BUG! BUG!

Lagi - lagi aku memukul tembok itu, kali ini lebih dari satu kali.

"Beraninya kamu membohongi Kyuhyun-ku, Kim Sungmin!"

Dapat aku rasakan buku - buku jariku terkelupas dan mulai membiru.

"Aaaaaarg!" Aku terus memukuli tembok itu hingga tanganku mulai berdarah. Rasanya menyakitkan saat Kyuhyun memilih berhubungan dengan namja lain, tapi jauh lebih sakit mengetahui dia dikhianati.

Badanku pun merosot kebawah hingga posisi jongkok menghadap tembok. Kutempelkan keningku yang terasa berdenyut ke tembok. Air mataku tiba - tiba saja mengambang dipelupuk mataku. Mati - matian aku tahan untuk tidak menangis, tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir di pipiku. Aku bukan orang yang mudah menangis, tapi membayangkan Kyuhyun dikhianati membuatku seolah ditusuk berkali - kali oleh sebilah pedang.

"Aku... Tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Kyuhyun-ku, Kim Sungmin!

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah, berkali - kali dia mencoba menghubungi nomor seseorang tapi nomor yang dituju tetap non aktif.

"Kyu..."

"Tidak biasanya Minnie Hyung seperti ini, Bummie."

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di supermarket. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Kyuhyun, tepatnya belum mengatakan.

"Ini hari Rabu kan?"

Aku mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun semakin gelisah. Sungmin tidak ada jadwal kuliah dihari rabu, biasanya dia akan stand by di cafe sejak pagi tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 3 sore dan Sungmin belum datang.

"Sudah lama Minnie Hyung bersikap aneh seperti ini, Kyu?"

"Baru beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Ingin rasanya Aku mengatakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, tapi aku tahu ini tidak bisa terburu - buru. Tidak lama Sungmin datang dan membuat kegelisahan Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Mianhe, Kyu! Aku ada urusan dengan teman kampus, dan handphoneku lawbet." Terdengar Sungmin yang mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek. "Aku ke dapur dulu, Ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Melihat Sungmin ternyata mampu menghilangkan kekesalannya. Aku memilih diam, tapi kemudian terkejut saat seseorang masuk ke cafe. Terlihat namja yang saat itu bersama Sungmin di Super market. Namja itu memilih meja di sudut cafe.

Aku yang memang bekerja sebagai pelayan menghampiri namja itu.

"Selamat datang di Cheesie Chocolatos. Ini buku menunya."

Namja itu menganggakat kepalanya dan dia terlihat tertegun.

"Siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari si namja itu.

Aku menatap bingung, tapi kemudian menjawab dengan datar. "Kim Kibum. Namaku Kim Kibum."

"Aku Choi Siwon." Siwon tersenyum manis.

Aku tetap menatapnya datar. "Jadi Sunbae akan memesan apa?"

"Apa yg kamu sukai disini?"

Lagi - lagi Aku menatap bingung, tapi akhirnya aku menjawab. "Original cheese cake dan orange squash, itu favoriteku disini."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan itu, Kibum-ah."

Kibum menuliskan pesanan Siwon.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, Sunbae."

Kibum membalikkan badannya, tangannya terkepal marah dan bergumam pelan. "Damn! Kalian berdua ternyata sama Kim Sungmin, Choi Siwon!"

Aku menyerahkan catatannya ke pantry, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Bummie-ah, namja yang barusan kamu layani tampan juga ya."

"Eh, Kyu?"

"Jangan salah sangka padaku Bummie. Aku tetap setia kepada Minnie Hyung." Aku terdiam, rasanya sakit mendengar kata - kata itu. "Aku rasa namja itu cocok dengan, Bummie."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh? Kenapa Bummie serius sekali menanggapinya?"

Aku tidak menjawab lagi dan memilih untuk menghampiri pelanggan baru yang masuk ke cafe. Aku merasa seseorang memperhatikanku, dan saat menoleh ternyata Siwon yang memperhatikanku. Namja itu tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa senyumnya terlihat menyebalkan untukku.

"Kalian bisa bersikap seolah - oleh tidak ada apa - apa, tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi."

.

.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak - tidak, Bummie! Aku yakin Minnie Hyung tidak seperti itu!"

Aku menatap Kyuhyun datar, sudah aku duga dia tidak akan mempercayaiku.

"Kamu pasti salah lihat!"

"Aku tidak salah lihat, Kyu! Jelas - jelas itu Minnie Hyung!"

Sudah seminggu sejak pertama kali aku melihat Sungmin Hyung bersama namja bernama Siwon itu, dan sudah tiga kali Choi Siwon datang ke Cafe sejak itu. Setiap kali namja itu datang ke cafe, Sungmin Hyung akan bersikap seolah - olah tidak mengenalnya.

"Pasti bukan Minnie Hyung yang kamu lihat bersama namja bernama Siwon itu. Sungmin Hyung sepertinya tidak mengenalnya!"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Tadinya aku belum berniat bilang pada Kyuhyun, tapi tadi siang saat perjalanan ke cafe aku melihat mereka berdua kembali di sebuah toko pakaian. Mereka terlihat lebih akrab dibanding saat di Supermarket.

"Mereka saling mengenal, Kyu..."

"CUKUP KIM KIBUM!" Aku terdiam, tidak melanjutkan kata - kataku. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentakku, dia bahkan menyebut nama lengkapku.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa - apa lagi tentang Minnie Hyung!"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu, Kyu?"

"Tidak! Kecuali kali ini!"

"Kyu..."

"Apa kamu cemburu karena kamu masih sendiri hingga sekarang, Bummie?!"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata - katanya. Ada apa dengannya hingga bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kamu coba dekati Siwon-ssi..."

"Aku tidak mau bersama denganya, Kyu!"

"Oke! Tapi jangan menuduh Minnie Hyung yang tidak - tidak! Dia tidak mengenal Siwon-ssi. Namja itu memang sering ke cafe sekarang tapi dia dan Minnie Hyung tidak saling mengenal seperti yang kamu tuduhkan!"

Suara Kyuhyun semakin tinggi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah Kyu. Kalau memang kamu sudah tidak bisa mempercayaiku lagi."

Aku membalikan badanku dan mulai melangkah pergi. Seumur hidupku ini adalah langkah paling berat yang pernah aku rasakan, seolah ada batu besar di kedua kakiku. Aku terus melangkah dengan masih berharap Kyuhyun memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa dia percaya padaku, tapi hingga aku sampai di jalan berbelok dan hilang dari pandangannya Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

Aku terus melangkah, tujuan utamaku satu; Cheesie Chocolaties. Segera aku menemui Yesung Hyung.

"Berhenti? Kenapa Bummie?"

"Akan ada pekan seni di sekolah, Hyung. Aku anggota OSIS jadi harus ikut mempersiapkan semuanya."

Yesung Hyung menatap lekat aku yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa kamu sedang ada masalah, Bummie."

"Masalah?"

"Ya. Kamu terlihat murung akhir - akhir ini. Kamu memang pendiam, tapi biasanya tidak pernah murung."

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku terlihat berbeda akhir - akhir ini.

"Apa Wookie menceritakan sesuatu tentangku, Hyung?"

"Wookie? Tidak. Kamu menyimpan rahasia padanya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Yesung Hyung tersenyum. "Wookie penjaga rahasia yang baik, Bummie. Tenang saja."

"Iya, aku tahu itu, Hyung." Aku mencoba membalas senyuman Yesung Hyung. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan membungkukkan badanku. "Aku permisi, Hyung. Terima kasih untuk kesempatan yang sudah Yesung Hyung berikan."

"Ne, Bummie."

Setelah kembali memaksakan sebuah senyum aku pun keluar dari ruang kerja Yesung Hyung. Ada Kyuhyun disana, di depan mesin kasir. Tatapannya sulit aku artikan, ada amarah disana, tapi ada juga kesedihan.

"Kyu..." Tidak ada jawaban, tapi dia tetap menatapku. "Mianhe karena sudah menjelekkan Minnie Hyung."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba meraih pundaknya tapi dia menghindar, segera kutarik lagi tanganku.

"Aku sudah berhenti kerja, jadi kamu bisa tenang disini."

Kyuhyun sepertinya memang tidak ingin bicara denganku, tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari situ.

Angin berhembus kencang saat aku membuka pintu, hujan mulai turun. Aku tersenyum pahit, hujan ini mungkin sudah tidak lagi berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Aku langkahkan kakiku di trotoar jalan dengan perlahan. Hujan mulai membasahi badanku. Aku tidak menangis atas semua ini, tapi alam ternyata menangis untukku.

.

.

Aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Ryeowook, dan hari ternyata sudah mulai malam. Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat cheese cake.

Langit terlihat hitam tanpa ada bintang. Tadi sore hujan kembali turun sehingga langit tidak cerah malam ini. Aku kembali menghela nafasku untuk kesekian kali, tapi sesak itu tetap ada. Kejadian kemarin siang terus terbayang di fikiran Kibum.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ryeowook menatap prihatin aku dan Kyuhyun yang masih perang dingin sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku dan dia seperi ini.

"Kyu... Bummie... Kalian kenapa?"

Aku memang belum bercerita apa - apa kepada Ryeowook walau dia terus memintaku untuk bercerita.

"Tanya saja pada dia." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari PSP ditangannya. Aku mengerti orang yang dia sebut dengan dia itu adalah aku.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak apa - apa Wookie. Hanya heran saja seorang namja yang terkenal pendiam ternyata mampu bergosip hal - hal murahan."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun tajam walau dia tidak melihatku. "Jaga bicara mu, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mempause PSPnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Kenapa? Tersinggung?"

"Aku bilang jaga kata - katamu, Kyu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau kenapa? Kamu bukan siapa - siapaku, kamu tidak berhak untuk melarangku untuk berkata apa...!"

"Bukan siapa - siapa?"

"Ya bukan siapa - siapa!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku penuh amarah. "Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Mungkin aku bukan siapa - siapa buat kamu, tapi kamu berarti untukku, Kyu...!"

Kyuhyun menatapku datar. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku yakin kamu tidak akan tahu itu!"

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut dengan kata - kataku, akupun begitu. Aku tidak menyangka akan sanggup mengatakan itu.

"Mencintaiku? Tapi kita sahabat!"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mencintai sahabatnya sendiri?"

Aku tahu Kyuhyun bingung dengan pengakuanku. "Apa karena ini kamu bersikap seperti ini?"

"Maksud kamu, Kyu?"

"Apa karena kamu mencintaiku kamu jadi mengarang cerita soal perselingkuhan Minnie Hyung?"

Emosi ku seketika naik mendengar kata - kata Kyuhyun. "Jaga bicara mu, Kyu! Sudah aku katakan aku tidak mengarang cerita..."

"Kamu mengarang cerita, Bummie! Minnie Hyung tidak mungkin seperi yang kamu ceritakan!"

Badanku membeku karena marah bercampur sedih yang begitu dalam.

"Kyu, kamu..."

"Awalnya aku sempat bingung apa alasan kamu mengarang cerita. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tau kenapa kamu seperti itu, Bummie."

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! CUKUP! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK MENGARANG CERITA!"

"DAN SUDAH AKU KATAKAN MINNIE HYUNG TIDAK MUNGKIN BERSELINGKUH!"

Kyuhyun balik membentakku dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Kyu... Bummie... Jangan bertengkar seperti ini!" Ryeowook mencoba untuk menenangkan kami, tapi tidak kami respon.

"Kamu bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu aku kenal!"

"Hidup ini berubah, Kim Kibum."

"Tapi apa perubahan itu membuatmu tidak memerlukanku lagi dalam hidupmu? Apa Minnie Hyung membuatmu baik - baik saja walau tanpa aku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab dengan lirih. "Ya, sepertinya aku bisa baik - baik saja tanpamu, Bummie."

Suara lirih itu terasa lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau dan lebih mematikan dari sebuah pistol.

"Kyu, kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Wookie-ah, biarkan saja! Biar dia bicara seperti itu."

Mata Ryeowook terlihat mulai berkaca - kaca. Dia memang namja yang sensitive. Aku tepuk pundaknya pelan. "Wookie, jangan menangis."

Tatapanku kembali menuju ke Kyuhyun. "Dan kamu Kyu, tenang saja. Aku mengerti jika aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan, aku akan pergi."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa - apa lagi. Aku merasa hatiku sudah tidak berbentuk, tapi aku tahu aku memang harus pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK END**

Aku merapatkan jaketku, angin berhembus cukup kencang. Kenapa seperti akan turun hujan lagi. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku terlalu sering kena hujan akhir - akhir ini membuat staminaku menurun.

"KAMU TERNYATA JAHAT, KIM SUNGMIN!"

Aku menoleh, aku mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah toko eskrim.

"KAMU TERNYATA MENGENAL DIA!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari toko eskrim itu, ada Sungmin dan Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Kyu... Dengarkan aku..."

"INI YANG NAMANYA KEGIATAN KAMPUS? DIRANGKUL OLEH NAMJA LAIN DI TOKO ESKRIM YANG DISEBUT KEGIATAN KAMPUS?"

Suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi, sementara aku hanya bisa membeku di tempatku. Kyuhyun belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kyu, ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira..."

"AKU TIDAK MEMINTA PENDAPATMU, CHOI SIWON!"

Sungmin terlihat hampir menangis.

"Aku sudah menuduh sahabatku seorang pembohong, ternyata kamu yang pembohong Kim Sungmin!"

"Kyu..."

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN LAGI!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, saat itulah dia melihatku. Awalnya dia terkejut, tapi kemudian tatapannya terlihat begitu pilu. Harusnya aku mendekatinya dan mendekapnya, tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kibummie, Mianhe aku menuduhmu yang tidak - tidak." Suara Kyuhyun kali ini terdengar lirih. Aku masih terdiam, bahkan saat Kyuhyun melewatiku dan menyebrang aku tetap terdiam. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya bergerak menjauh.

"Kyu..." Ternyata Sungmin masih belum ingin menyerah. Dia lalu mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah di seberang jalan, dan saat itulah semua seperti slow motion untukku.

Mobil itu berwarna merah, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi karena jalanan yang sepi. Aku mulai merasa panik, apa mobil itu tidak bisa melihat Sungmin?

Entah siapa yang mendorongku melakukanya, tapi tiba - tiba saja aku sudah dibelakang Sungmin dan mendorong sekuat tenaga Sungmin kepinggir jalan. Lalu...

BRAK!

Mobil itu menghantam tubuhku hingga terpental membentuk trotoar. Sakit luar biasa!

"BUMMMIIEEEE!" Aku tahu itu suara Kyuhyun, dapat aku rasakan kedua lengannya memelukku yang tadinya terbaring di jalanan.

Seketika keadaan sekitar menjadi agak ramai, aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Panggi ambulance cepat!"

"Mobil sialan! Kabur begitu saja!"

Suara - suara itu terdengar bertabrakan di telingaku. Aku mulai merasa konsentrasiku memudar tapi isakan tangis Kyuhyun terdengar jelas di telingaku. Hujan perlahan mulai turun membuat orang - orang sekitar mulai membubarkan diri.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Bummie... Hiks!"

Aku menggerakan tanganku mencoba meraih air matanya, tapi sepertinya tanganku terluka parah membuat aku sulit bergerak.

"Jangan menangis, Kyu..."

"Mianhe Bummie, Mianhe..."

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kesadaran ku sudah semakin turun, ditambah darahku yang masih mengalir. Air hujan sudah mulai membasahi tubuh kami.

"Tasku... Cheese cake... Aku... Buat sendiri." Aku sudah mulai kesulitan bernafas. "Cheese cake... Untuk Kyu..."

"Bummie, jangan bicara lagi. Hiikz! Bertahanlah, Bummie."

"Cheese cake... Untuk Kyu..."

Pandangaku semakin meredup. Suara tangis Kyuhyun semakin terdengar jelas diantara suara hujan. Aku juga mendengar suara tangisan Sungmin Hyung dan suara Siwon Sunbae yang menghubungi rumah sakit. Aku merasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa, namun kemudian sakit itu hilang dan aku mulai melayang, masih aku dengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi, Bummie! Jangan pergi...! Buka matamu, Bummie. Buka matamu!"

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap!

**KIBUM POV END**

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan. Sudah 3 hari sejak kepergian Kibum, dan Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Ditangan Kyuhyun ada sebuah toples plastik bening yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah cheese cake berukuran kecil yang Kibum buat sebelum dia pergi.

"Kyu, kita harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Andai aku mau mendengar, Bummie pasti masih ada disini, Minnie Hyung."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang lalu menempelkan kepalanya di pundak namjachingunya itu.

"Harusnya aku mendengar kata - kata Bummie saat mengatakan tentang perselingkuhanmu, lalu menanyakan langsung kepadamu Hyung sehingga akhirnya aku bisa tahu ini hanya kesalahpahaman."

Ya, semua ini memang hanya kesalahpahaman. Sungmin memang berkali - kali pergi dengan Siwon, tapi mereka tidak berselingkuh. Siwon adalah teman Sungmin di kampus yang Sungmin mintai bantuan untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Kyuhyun pada perayaan hari jadian mereka yang ke 3 bulan. Memang terlalu singkat untuk dirayakan, tapi Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya selama 3 bulan terakhir ini. Siwon sengaja sering berkunjung ke Cafe untuk melihat Kyuhyun sehingga bisa menentukan kejutan seperti apa yang cocok untuknya. Pada akhirnya Siwon justru tertarik kepada Kibum.

"Mianhe Kyu, aku penyebab semua ini."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia tahu Sungmin mulai menangis. "Tidak Hyung, berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin lalu membalikan badannya sehingga dia dan Sungmin berhadapan kini. Air mata sudah mengalir di mata keduanya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Hyung. Aku membutuhkanmu!"

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun membiarkan air mata terus mengalir dipipinya berharap kesedihannya akan ikut terbawa.

"Aku tidak terbiasa tanpa Bummie disampingku, Hyung! Aku terbiasa hidup dengan keberadaannya..."

"Kyu..."

"...Bantu aku, Hyung! Temani aku! Aku tidak akan baik - baik saja sekarang, jadi bantu aku untuk bisa menjadi baik - baik saja nanti."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, membiarkan namja itu menumpahkan kesedihanya dipelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Kyu. Aku akan bersamamu melewati semua ini."

Tangis Kyuhyun terdengar semakin keras, sementara tangannya tetap menggenggam toples plastik bening berisi cheese cake. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa - apa lagi, hanya mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayang yang dia miliki melalui pelukan.

Perlahan tangis Kyuhyun mereda, Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Minnie Hyung..."

"Iya, Kyu?"

"Ayo kita pulang..."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum hangat.

"Bummie-ah, aku pulang dulu. Kumohon berbahagilah disana. Aku mohon..."

Air mata Kyuhyun hampir kembali jatuh. Diletakkannya toples plastik bening berisi cheese cake di dekat batu nisan.

"Jangan salah paham, Bummie. Cheese cake ini untukku kan? Sekarang aku simpan ini disini karena aku ingin kamu tahu aku akan selalu menemanimu disini."

Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun lembut.

"Bummie, mianhe. Aku tahu kamu selalu ingin membuat Kyuhyun bahagia karena kamu mencintainya. Aku berjanji Kibum-ah, aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun."

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, dan awan semakin gelap. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan pergi. Tidak lama hujanpun turun dan mulai membasahi toples plastik kecil berisi cheese cake.

.

.

**"Jadi apa nama cheese cake buatanmu ini, Bummie."**

**"Cheese cake ini aku sebut rainy cheese cake, Wookie. Hujan dan Cheese cake, itulah Kyuhyun."**

**END**

**Pas ****ultah Kibum dan aku malah membuat cerita bergenre Angst? Entah apa yang meracuni otak Author hingga cerita ini menjadi Sad Ending. Tapi walau begitu Author tetap berharap review dari semua readers,, mau ya mau,, gomawooo.. ^_^**


End file.
